


Little Bedtime

by iamagraveyard



Series: Our Little Life [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Frank Iero, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Little Boy Frank Iero, Little!Frank Iero, M/M, Rimming, Top Gerard Way, blowjob, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamagraveyard/pseuds/iamagraveyard
Summary: Frankie’s Daddy gets him ready for bed, but Frankie’s not tired yet...
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Our Little Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641421
Kudos: 44





	Little Bedtime

_Six Months Later_

“Frankie! It’s bath time!” Gerard calls down from the top of the stairs. It’s mid-April now and the couple have recently moved into a three-level townhouse just outside of the city which they both love. Little Frankie now has a bedtime routine where his Daddy will give him a bath before tucking him into bed and reading him a story, and although Frankie loves his bubble baths and story time, he hates having to go to bed so early at 9:00 p.m. while his Daddy gets to stay up late watching his grown up shows on TV. Frankie wishes he could stay up late like Daddy, too, but he has to respect Daddy’s rules or else he’ll get in trouble. 

Right now Frankie is in the living room watching Paw Patrol on Netflix—his Daddy had put it on for him after feeding him his dinner so that he could keep Frankie entertained while he finished up some work in his office. Frankie is really into this episode and is ignoring his Daddy’s bath time call as he lies on the couch in a too-short T-shirt and tighty-whities. He’s sucking on his thumb because his Daddy always takes away his paci and puts it upstairs on the bed on top of his pillow at bedtime to lure Frankie into bed. Frankie is usually really well-behaved and obedient, but for some reason bedtimes are especially difficult for him and Gerard has been having a rough time getting Frankie to listen to him at these times. He’s hoping it’s just a phase and that Frankie will grow out of it eventually.

“Frankie, get up here! I’m not gonna ask you again!” Gerard calls down the stairs again, growing frustrated but trying to be patient with Frankie. 

Frankie pops his thumb out of his mouth and it’s slightly wrinkled from being in there for so long. “Five more minutes! _Pleeeeease_ , Daddy?” Frankie calls back.

“Nope—the TV goes off _now_ ,” Gerard says firmly. 

“But Daddyyyy...” Frankie says in a whiny voice, pouting to himself with his eyes still glued to Paw Patrol.

“That’s it; I’m coming down there,” Gerard says, starting down the staircase. 

Frankie huffs, knowing he’s going to be forced to turn off the TV and go take his bath now. Gerard walks into the room and walks over to the couch, picks up Frankie’s smaller body and and easily throws him over his shoulder with one arm firmly grasping both of his thighs to hold him in place. Frankie squeals and kicks his legs out a bit as his Daddy carries him up the staircase and into their en-suite bathroom and sets him down on his feet beside the bathtub before pulling off his T-shirt and pulling down his underwear, which Frankie steps out of.

“Time for your bath; get in,” Gerard says. He holds one of Frankie’s hands and carefully helps him step into the bubble-filled bath.

Frank sits down in the bath and enjoys the warmth and bubbles surrounding him. Sometimes his Daddy would let him blow bubbles in the bath and it‘s one of Frankie’s favourite things to do. Gerard sits down on the edge of the bath and rolls up the sleeves of his sweater before reaching his hand into the water and cupping a handful of water in his hand before splashing it up onto Frank’s chest, letting the water and suds run down the front of his body. 

Frankie can tell that his Daddy is upset with him because he usually pretends to drive Frankie’s toy motorboat in the bath water and make sounds and stuff and it always makes Frankie laugh, but tonight Gerard just has this stern expression on his face and he’s not saying anything and Frankie knows it’s because he didn’t listen before.

“Daddy?” Frankie says, looking up at Gerard.

“Yes, baby?” Gerard replies, scooping bath water in his hand to wet Frankie’s hair.

“You’re very handsome,” Frankie says with his best puppy dog eyes which makes Gerard smile and his heart melt, even though he knows Frankie is just trying to suck up to him ‘cause he knows he’s upset. 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Gerard says. “You know, that wasn’t cool how you didn’t come when I called you earlier.”

Frankie hangs his head in shame, knowing he hadn’t been a good boy. 

“You know I don’t like getting upset with you, baby, but lately you haven’t been very obedient when it comes to getting ready for bed. It’s frustrating.”

Even though Gerard knows that he needs to punish Frank when he’s disobedient, he often doesn’t have the heart to spank him or to take away his toys when he’s being bad, and he’s wondering if that’s why Frankie is starting to not respect his authority or take him seriously when Gerard asks him to do something. He thinks that maybe he’s just not a good Daddy.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Frankie says, looking up at Gerard, his dark hair now wet with bath water and dripping down his back, shoulders and chest.

Gerard sighs. “It’s okay, Frankie. I just...I want you to be a good boy. It makes me feel like I’m not a good Daddy when you don’t listen to me.”

Frankie’s eyes widen. “No, Daddy; you’re the best Daddy in the whole wide world!” he exclaims dramatically, as if it’s something Gerard should just know. 

Gerard chuckles and smiles down at his adorable and sweet babyboy. “Thank you, baby,” he says and leans down to kiss him gently on the mouth.

“I love you so much, Daddy,” Frankie says after Gerard pulls away.

“I love you too, my sweet boy,” Gerard says. “Are you ready to get out now?”

Frankie nods and stands up while Gerard gets his towel. Gerard wraps the towel around Frankie’s shoulders and helps him step out of the bathtub before helping him dry off. After Frankie is dry, Gerard lets the towel fall to the floor and gets Frankie’s toothbrush ready and then hands it to him so he can brush his teeth.

When Frankie’s all done in the bathroom and has on a clean pair of underwear, Gerard brings him over to the bed and tucks him in underneath the blankets before putting Frankie’s paci into his mouth, smiling as his boy begins sucking on it contentedly. Gerard lies down next to Frankie on top of the blankets and leans over and kisses his forehead and strokes his hair, making Frankie’s eyes flutter from relaxation. Frankie loves it when his Daddy plays with his hair at bedtime because it usually helps him fall asleep. 

Tonight, though, Frankie is not quite ready to go to sleep yet. Frankie spits out his paci and reaches up to touch his Daddy’s face, rubbing his soft hand against Gerard’s rough stubble, loving the prickly feel of it against his skin. Gerard picks up Frankie’s paci and puts it back into his mouth but this time Frankie spits it out right away. 

“Frankie...” Gerard says scoldingly.

“Daddyyyy...I want cummies,” Frankie says in a whiny voice, kicking his legs a little while still playing with Gerard’s face.

“Baby, it’s bedtime...” Gerard says. “Maybe tomorrow, if you’re good. Don’t you want me to read you a bedtime story? What about _Thomas the Train_?” 

“No,” Frankie says, pouting. “Daddy, I want cummies _now_ ,” Frankie says as he squirms around in bed. Gerard can tell by the way Frankie is squirming that he really needs to get off and one of his rules is that only he can touch Frankie’s dick and make him cum.

Gerard sighs, knowing he should probably be a lot stricter with Frankie especially because it _is_ his bedtime, but fuck...he wants to get his babyboy off, too. “Okay, fine. But it’s gonna be quick and then it’s right to sleep afterwards. Okay?” Gerard says.

“Okay, Daddy,” Frankie says, smiling adorably. 

Gerard pulls back the blankets and Frankie happily kicks them off of his legs as his Daddy looks his small body up and down, his eyes settling on Frankie’s erection which is straining against the front of his underwear. Gerard lowers his head and kisses Frankie as he begins to palm his boy’s hard dick over top of his underwear, lightly squeezing and rubbing it and making Frankie’s hips rise to push himself up against his Daddy’s large hand every now and then as their lips move together.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Gerard asks against Frankie’s lips.

Frankie nods. “Yes, Daddy,” he says.

Gerard kisses Frankie again and slides his hand up his boy’s torso and chest and rubs his tiny nipples a bit before sliding his hand back down and slipping it underneath the waistband of Frankie’s underwear, wrapping his fist around Frankie’s dick and beginning to jerk it back and forth slowly while Frankie is moaning lightly into his Daddy’s mouth. Gerard takes his hand out of Frankie’s underwear after a while and parts their lips and puts two of his fingers into Frankie’s mouth.

“Get them nice and wet, babyboy,” Gerard says, beginning to move his fingers back and forth in Frankie’s mouth while his boy obediently swirls his tongue around them, getting them slick with warm saliva. Once Gerard is satisfied, he takes his moistened fingers out of Frankie’s mouth and pulls his underwear down his legs with his dry hand and Frankie lifts his bum to help them along and then kicks them off the rest of the way. “You’re so beautiful, Frankie,” Gerard says, moving to lie down between Frankie’s legs with his face just above his dick.

Frankie blushes as Gerard pushes his legs back into his chest, exposing his tight little hole. Frankie whimpers and squirms beneath his Daddy as Gerard rubs his saliva-slick fingers against his tightness, gently pushing against it, slowly working his fingers inside.

“Daddy...” Frankie says breathily, looking down at Gerard between his legs as the tips of his two fingers pop through his tight sphincter. 

“You okay, baby?” Gerard asks, looking up at his boy as he enters him further. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Frankie nods, biting his lip.

Gerard fingers Frankie’s ass for a while, getting him nice and stretched out before removing his fingers and moving his hand to wrap around Frankie’s dick again. Gerard pushes his boy’s legs father back and flicks his tongue against his pretty hole a few times as he jerks his dick back and forth in his hand. Frankie’s dick is totally covered by his Daddy’s large fist so Gerard doesn’t really have to move his hand that much as he jerks Frankie off. 

“Daddy, _Daddy_...” Frankie moans, arching his back as Gerard licks at his hole and pleasures him. His Daddy knows exactly what he likes and Frankie is grabbing at the sheets beneath him from how good his Daddy is making him feel right now. 

“Is that good, babyboy? Is Daddy making you feel so good?” Gerard asks, looking up at Frankie through his legs as he kisses his hole. 

“Yes, Daddy, yes...” Frankie nods.

Gerard’s right hand is getting slick with the amount of precum that’s dripping from Frankie’s dickhead and it’s helping him to jerk him off even quicker now, making Frankie thrust his hips up every so often.

Gerard soon takes his hand off Frankie’s dick and slips his fingers inside his hole again before taking his boy’s dick into his mouth and bobbing up and down on it while thrusting his fingers into Frankie’s hole, getting them nice and deep until they rub against his prostate. Gerard can always tell when he’s found Frankie’s sweet-spot because he’ll absolutely lose it and start moaning uncontrollably—like right now. 

“Daddy, Daddy...feels so good, please don’t stop,” Frankie moans as his Daddy pleasures him. 

With his free hand, Gerard grabs Frankie’s paci from where it’s lying in the bed where Frankie had spit it out earlier and puts it into Frankie’s mouth. Frankie enjoys sucking on his paci and moaning around it while his Daddy’s making him feel good.

Gerard is looking up at his babyboy while he sucks and fingers him and as much as he wants to stick his dick inside his beautiful boy right now he thinks he probably shouldn’t reward Frankie with cock since he wasn’t being obedient earlier. Gerard takes one of Frankie’s hands and places it on the back of his head and Frankie’s fingers immediately tangle in his Daddy’s dark hair. 

A moment later Frankie spits out his paci and says, “Daddy, I’m so close...” 

Gerard moves his fingers in deep and holds his hand still as he rubs his fingers firmly against Frankie’s prostate, making him arch his back and moan loudly without the paci in his mouth.

“Daddy...Daddy, I’m gonna have cummies...” Frankie says just before beginning to orgasm, filling his Daddy’s mouth with his warm cum as his body tenses and shakes with pleasure.

Gerard willingly swallows his boy’s load and then lets his softening dick fall from his mouth against his belly. He then he pulls his fingers out of Frankie’s tightness and gets off the bed to quickly wash his hands in the bathroom before returning to lie on the bed next to Frankie for cuddles.

Frankie lays his head against his Daddy’s chest and Gerard holds his boy close, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead every now and then. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Frankie says, looking up at Gerard sleepily. 

“You’re welcome, baby,” Gerard says, kissing Frankie softly. “I’m gonna tuck you into bed now, okay? Do you want Mr. Snuggles?” Gerard asks, referring to Frankie’s favourite stuffed bear. 

“Yes, please Daddy,” Frankie says, nodding.

Gerard gets up and gets Mr. Snuggles from off the bookshelf in the corner before going back to the bed. Gerard puts Frankie’s underwear back on for him and then gives him Mr. Snuggles who Frankie happily holds closely against his small body. Gerard then pulls up the blankets and tucks them in around Frankie’s body, getting him nice and cozy before sitting down on the edge of the bed looking down at his sweet boy.

“Daddy?” Frankie says, looking up at Gerard with the most adorable expression on his face. 

“Yes, baby?” Gerard replies.

“You really are the best Daddy in the world,” Frankie says sweetly. 

Gerard smiles, feeling blessed to have such a sweet boy to call his own. “I love you so much, Frankie,” Gerard says, leaning over to kiss his forehead. 

“I love you, too, Daddy,” Frankie says. 

Just as Gerard is about to put Frankie’s paci in his mouth and get up to leave, Frankie speaks again.

“Hey, Daddy?” Frankie says.

“Yes, babyboy?”

“Can you please read me a bedtime story now?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Gerard says with a smile. He gets up to get _Thomas the Train_ from off the shelf and then puts Frankie’s paci in his mouth before sitting down on the edge of the bed and reading to his boy until he falls into a very relaxed sleep.


End file.
